


Oh my Omega

by Marsupeler



Series: The only Omega [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Annabeth, Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Nico, Alpha!Piper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And other things (maybe? Idk), Bondage, Dildo-gags, Gags, Jason can't control himself, M/M, Omega!Percy, On the Argo II, Percy can speak Russian (don't ask), Percy in heat, Sex Toys, Unexpected Heat, Vibrator, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy goes into an unexpected Heat, on the way to save his alpha. Jason in uncontrollable. Nico helps his hurting mate. Everything in good in end, just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, this is a fucked up story

Jason woke up to an intoxicating smell. It was so beautiful, so different and unknown, like sweet flowers next to a pond on a warm summer day, though there was something else, it also smelt like strong and determination, it had a hint of vanilla and rich moss. It was mind numbing, and that's when Jason realized something.

"An Omega?" He stopped in his tracks. That was impossible. There hadn't been an omega born in the world for over three centuries. There were plenty of Alphas and Betas to boot, but every since the savage days, where omegas were captured and locked away, to be bitches and toys to creeps, the gene just vanished from the whole Earth. It must be a trick by some monster or something. Most of the people here were Alphas. Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Jason, and when Nico comes, that's one more. The rest were Betas. Jason was surprised that Percy wasn't an Alpha. He was strong and could lead, not saying that beta's weren't strong or leading too, but it's difficult for a beta to become a praetor, but not impossible.

Jason really wanted to knew where this judgement meddling aroma was coming from so he called a meeting. He was the first one there, obviously. Leo walked in, and sure enough it wasn't him. All the Alphas mentions didn't smell like this sent either. Hazel walked in, and she smelt like vanilla, but all underworld children smelt like vanilla. After waiting for five minutes, Percy didn't appear.

"Where's Percy?" Jason asked, looking at Annabeth with an raised eyebrow.

"He's sick, got the stomach bug yesterday." Annabeth said smoothly. Jason nodded, it wasn't uncommon for one of them to get sick, he was just sick a few days ago, so it might have traveled to Percy.

"So, what's this meeting for?" Leo asked, fiddling with a few pieces of wire.

"A monster is using Omega smells to mess us up." Jason growled, trying not to breath through his noise. It was going to be a long day. "I want him found and taken care of. I swear what ever freak thinks its wise too use a heat to mess us up. I mean, who even finds the smell of an Omega, there hasn't been one for so long."

"I don't know, but they better stop, I'm getting hornier than ever." Frank grumbled. Annabeth gulped, this wasn't good, where was Nico when you needed him (in a jar, that's where).

Even if we get Nico in the next few days, he will be too weak to help Percy. Annabeth thought as she got a wave of heat, stronger than the last one. She had come to check on Percy that morning, and he was a whimpering mess, to weak and in pain to help himself. She only knew a few things to help her friend. He had been on faulty, black market, Omega Suppressants since he was 8, he had his first heat right after the Titan war. He was so busy with keeping everyone safe, he forgot to take his suppressants, and by the time he started again, it was too late. That's when Nico and him began the mating process, just finishing it when Hera took Percy away. Now, having had no memory of his pasted, not knowing he was an Omega, and an a quest when he did remember, he couldn't get the supplies for this trip. And most countries didn't have any kind of suppressants, seeing as Omegas were extinct. So he's on his second heat, and they are really painful, because his mixed up hormones, plus he has been burring the heats since he was 8 (though usually a heat would come when an Omega was 11), so it just added to the already painful experience, ten fold. If Nico was here, then it would be better, but he isn't, and Jason is on the hunt to find the smell.

"-eth, Anna-th, ANNABETH." Piper shook her shoulder, bringing the daughter of Athena out of her thoughts. the rest of the meeting room was empty besides the two alphas. "It's Percy isn't it? He's an Omega?" The daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"It's not his fault, Piper. He's a child of the sea, life bearing sea, the fertile, life bearing sea. Of course he would be an Omega. Have you seen him, he looks different, because he is different." Annabeth said.

"Why didn't we know he was an Omega, shouldn't that have been in the 101 of Percy Jackson, which includes that his step-fathers last name is 'in fact, not BLOWFISH'. Wouldn't him being an Omega be, I don't know, one of the irst things?" Piper asked.

"Piper, Being the only omega in the world of Alphas and Betas. Something happen in his childhood, I don't even know. And he's been hiding the fact. This is only his second heat, and he's almost seventeen years old. His first was when he was fifteen. He takes faulty suppressants, that Alphas and Betas use as drugs. He hide it away from the whole camp, and only a few of us know about his true gender. He hates how he is, he hates it, because he's scared. Everyone around him is an Alpha, you saw Jason." Annabeth explained.

"How did he survive his first heat?" Piper shuttered at the thought. She had gone through history class, it's said the more the Omega suppresses his/her heats, the more painful they are, and the only way to survive his one heck of an Alpha.

"Nico, they're mated, that's way Percy has been passing out at random times, their connected, and Nico is dying." Annabeth said.

"How is Percy going to survive this one? Why is he so quiet, weren't Omegas usually really vocal?" Piper asked.

"Like I said, something happened to Percy when he was younger, and someone broke him. Why do you think he has trouble saying his thoughts? He has been shushed. He doesn't complain about pain, that he's on another quest for the gods, that he's in heat, because Hera took away his memory, and didn't tell him about his Omega-ism." The daughter of Athena felt like crying for her friend.

"Where is he now?" Piper asked.

"In the stables. Black-Jack his hiding Percy away for the meantime." Annabeth explained.

"We should go, maybe he needs help with something?" Piper said, grabbing Annabeth's hand, and walking towards the stables.

~~~

The aroma that Percy was letting out was so thick, Piper could cut through it with her knife. The son of Poseidon was curled together, spasming in the corner of a stable. Black-Jack nuzzled Percy affectionately, not liking his boss so hurt.

Percy was half naked, his over sized shirt (that kind of looked like Nico's actually) was long enough to hide Percy's privates from view, but Piper couldn't help but get a glimpse of A thick black vibrator was sticking out of Percy's hole. The boy had tears rolling down his face.

"Hey, Perce. We're going to get Nico, honey, and then you will feel as right as rain." Annabeth crawled next to the boy, stocking his sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes. They were dull with fever, and his nose ran.

" 'bef, Neeks, n-need Nee's. P-please. I wan' N-ee-ks." Percy sobbed, clutching onto his stomach, whimpering. "Neeks lef' dough. H-he r-reali' I'm jus'-jus a-a...."

"Shh, Nico would be here, if he could. Remember, Geae took him, and we're getting him back, sweety. And in a few days, Nico will make your stomach-ach go away." Annabeth said in a motherly tone. Piper watched, her heart clenching up as she watched the Hero of Olympus be reduced to sobs.

"It hurts, 'bef. I wan' nit teh-teh stop." He blabbed, pushing his ass in the air, trying to get better access to the toy inside of him, but to no avail.

~~~

It was night time, and everyone went to bed, Annabeth knew it was useless to stay with Percy, he's going to be up all night until this heat cools down.

Jason however was so determined to find his Omega. They ruled out a monster, because Leo had done scan after scan of the surrounding areas, and nothing was following them, or on the ship.

That's when Jason found him, the omega. Dick in the air, hard as a rock, trembling, but not releasing do to the vibrating cock ring on. And he was riding on the most thick vibrator, it was attached to the floor of the stables, soaking wet from the beauty's inner lube. Though there was no sound coming from the sweet thing, for a dildo was gagged into it's mouth. His body was also suspended up on to the rafters, so he had to work hard to get down on that thick thick thing. Jason was hard in seconds.

"You naughty thing, you didn't wait for me." Jason smirked devilishly, pulling a rope down, making the boy rise up, off of the toy. Jason removed the vibrator, and lowered the Omega to cock height. He took the fake plastic thing out of it's mouth, and waited, his own cock dripping pre-come into the omega's face. He was waiting for the boy to start sucking. Nothing happened. "SUCK!" Jason bellowed, letting his instincts to take charge.

The thing whimpered, and turned it's head, stuttering something, but Jason couldn't hear anything. He was angry, and Omega wasn't supposed to deny their master. So Jason slapped it's deliciously round ass, making the sweet things gasp. He took the opportunity and rammed his member in it's mouth. Not stopping, thrusting into it's mouth in a crazed, animistic way.

"G-gods." Jason gasped as he pulled out and slammed all the way in. The Omega was deep throating him, but still not tongue movement. No submissive behavior at all. Hot tears dripped onto Jason's thighs as he continued to roll his hips in the pretty things mouth. Soon he let loose a wave of cum, which went right down the subs throat.

He placed the gag back in his pets mouth, then he went to that fine fine ass. He laid down right under the boys entrance and grabbed the rope suspending him in air.

"JASON!" The Alpha turned to see Annabeth and Piper at the door, glaring down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the pretty Omega." He growled, stroking the things ass, digging his nails into the soft skin.

"No, look. That Omega has a mate. And if you would pay attention, you would now that." At the word 'Mate', Jason's mind cleared. He looked around, like he had just gotten out of a trance. Above him was a shaking, frightened Percy Jackson. Jason scrambled away, breathing hard.

What had happened? The son of Jupiter couldn't remember. He looked at his girlfriend and his friend, shocked and unbelieving.

"Oh My Gosh, PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, pushing the boy down, taking the gag out of the seizing boy. She turned him on the side as he violently shook. After what felt like forever, the son of Poseidon calmed down, but fell unconscious.

"Oh my gods, what did I do?" Jason was wrecked, he had practically raped his friend, no he DID rape his friend. "Why did I do that?"

"Because that's what Omega's do, they capture in unsuspecting Alphas. It's not his fault though. They don't mean too. But unless you know the signs of a mated Omega, which most people have forgotten now, you kind of go with instinct." Annabeth explained.

"Percy has a...mate?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Nico." That made everything go quiet as the daughter of Athena picked up her friend, she walked out of the stables and to the infirmary, at least he was asleep, and couldn't feel his heat. Now all they needed to do was find the son of Hades.

~~~

Nico woke up with a jolt of pain. His mate bond has been going nuts for the past few days, and now was no different. Though were Nico was, that was different. He wasn't in that dark jar. He was in a room, with a few beds, and that sweet, sent of his mate wafted through the air. It was dull, but still stronger than it should be. Nico glanced to the right, and found his precious Omega purring in the bed next to him.

"Mio bello. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Nico smirked. Green eyes fluttered open, looking groggily at the son of Hades.

" 'llo, Nic...oh." Percy's eyes instantly grew dull with pain and lust and need. " 'mmm nah feelin' gooeh."

"I know baby. I know. I can make that all better though." Nico promised, getting up and walking over to the son of Poseidon. He cupped those soft, tear stained cheeks. Pulling his delirious, sub into a loving kiss, helping the pain start to ebb away. Percy spreads his legs on instinct, only a long shirt (Nico's long shirt) to hide the perfect body beneath it.

Nico can see the slit almost pouring in gallons out of his mates hole. He gently pushes one finger in, Percy weakly rocking onto it, wanting more. A second finger slips in and Nico starts to scissor the boy. Though Nico can tell Percy had used a toy not to long ago, can still feel the abuse he did to himself.

"N-ico, pl-please...fu-" Percy tries to go faster, but nothing is happening, Nico knows he's torturing his lover, but it was crucial to go slow right now. Percy had been in heat for at least a few days, and his heats were worse than what the books say. "mov-nahhhhh."

"Shhh baby, it's be over soon enough, and then you can be that big strong hero again." Nico whispered, removing his figures, and earning a panted moan.

Nico placed his member at Percy's entrance, and inch by inch shifted into the hot wet cavern. Nico groaned, and Percy was in a of rambling nonsense. Nico sat there, all the way buried into the omega and waited.

"Ni- -ease need----mooove." Percy gasped out, eyes hazy, and Nico knew the son of Poseidon couldn't see anything "Pozhaluysta , Niko , tak chto khorosho, pozhaluysta, , II nuzhen. Mne nuzhna vasha petukh moyu zadnitsu , pozhaluysta, pozhaluysta. Bystreye pozhaluysta. Oy-oy - ye yebat' , ya , ya Niko ty mne nuzhen , pozhaluysta." This is what Nico loves the best. He loved it when Percy was so far out, he started to speak fluent Russian. Nico doesn't know how the son of Poseidon knows Russian, but it was the hottest thing. And it lasted for days sometimes.

Nico started to thrust faster and faster, abusing his lovers ass like nothing before. Percy's quiet moans and Russian rambling only fueling the Alpha more. And soon he grabbed his mates cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Nico hit Percy's prostate with movement, not wanting his heat induced lover to suffer any longer.

"Niko Niko ya - ya sobirayemsya s- diplom." Percy shot his load onto his chest and face with a violent shutter. digging his nails into Nico's back.

Nico still thrusted into Percy, his knot slowly making it harder and harder to thrust. Percy was a moaning mess, though was never louder than a breathy whisper. Nico hated his lover like this, silenced, because some traumatic experience in his life. Nico's anger boiled and he started to move faster, not minding the knot, making Percy mewl with ecstasy. And the Nico rammed into his Omega, balls deep, and painted the walls of Percy's hole white with his seed. The knot locked them together, and this one was bigger than most one, it would be a few hours till they could move again, let alone separate.

~~~

"Hey Perce." Jason swallowed, not sure if the Omega remembers anything, not sure how to look at Percy now, he knew the demigod was the only living Omega in the world.

"Hey, Jay." Percy smiled. "It's ok, bro. No heart feelings." To the others (besides Annabeth and Piper) this statement was confusing, but too Jason it meant the world.

"I'm sorry, bro."

"No bro, I should have told you, my fault. Truly." Percy nodded. At that moment Nico walked onto the deck, looking better than the day before. He seemed to be all cured, which mad Jason think it had to have something to do with the omega.

"Hey, Perce? What do you want for breakfast?" Nico asked. Still Frank, Hazel, Leo and Coach Hedge raise an eyebrow at this. Shouldn't Percy be asking Nico?

"ha-ha, ne sobirayetsya obmanut' menya Niko. YA ne rasputnaya Omega nastoyashcheye. YA khochu Siniye bliny, dukh ." Percy smirked, then his eyes widened and his hand covered his mouth.

"What ever you say Perce." Nico winked and kissed his mate on the cheek, walking to the crows nest.

"Was that RUSSIAN?" Jason looked at Percy, who was blushing, and even though the only words understandable was 'Nico' and 'Omega', the others started to put two and two together.

Percy turned quickly and walked to where Nico had left.

"Oh my gods, Percy is an Omega." Hazel gasped.

"Percy was in heat." Leo said.

"Nico is Percy's mate." Frank gulped.

"Wait. WAIT! THOSE TWO HAD BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK THEY DID!" Coach screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos, and bookmark, to make me happy, and I might just do something about it?


End file.
